With the rapid development of a wireless communication technology and an internet technology, more and more users currently surf the internet using browsers on mobile terminals such as smart phones.
In order to improve the browser using experience of a user, each device provider or solution provider proposes multiple improvement solutions for all functions of a browser, one being an additional browser function proposed to facilitate browsing multi-page news or novel web pages by the user. By means of the additional reading function, the browser can automatically join text contents of the multi-page news or novel web pages together to allow the user to browse the contents easily, thereby assisting the user to eliminate a frequent page turning operation; and the user does not need to wait for a next page loading process for a long time more frequently.
However, the following problems about the current implementation of the additional reading function on the browser need to be urgently solved.
Firstly, a reading mode supported by a conventional browser only refers to simply searching for a similar text label such as ‘next page’ and searching for a link address of a next page following a current web page based on the text label. However, under an actual situation, there may be more than one text label in the web page, and there may be a large number of similar labels. The problem that contents of the next page cannot be correctly loaded due to wrong finding or missing of a real next page link address is likely to be caused.
Secondly, when the text contents of the next page are extracted in the reading mode supported by the conventional browser, the contents of the whole web page are usually extracted. For example, the loaded text contents may further include all contents from a previous node of the page to a subsequent node of the page.
In addition, when the text contents of the loaded page are extracted in the conventional art, some duplicate contents in each page will be repeatedly extracted. Thus, on one hand, the overhead of the terminal processing capacity is increased, and on the other hand, the reading experience of the user is influenced to a certain extent.